


Crimson

by sailorBD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, enjoy i guess, i dont even know why i hurt myself like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorBD/pseuds/sailorBD
Summary: Soulmate AU wherein the string that connects Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was cut, and the memories of their love are gone in an instant, only the other half of the pair knows and remembers.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I am baaaack after one hell of a sem in college!!! This is a much requested fic from one of my AU tweets (can be seen in @baekdo_universe) and I haven't written a proper angst so...here we go!
> 
> Special thanks to my editor (yiieee) Junjun! HAHA love u don't hit me please.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo! Thank God you're awake." Baekhyun exclaims, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo, and kissing the crown of his head.

"Uh…Who…Who are you?" Kyungsoo asks, untangling himself from Baekhyun's embrace.

"What are you saying?" Baekhyun laughs uncomfortably, visibly flinching as Kyungsoo backs away. "Kyungsoo, please don't do this, it's not funny."

"How do you know my name?" Kyungsoo asks again as Baekhyun's vision turns blurry.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Who are you?"

\---

The laptop plays a video.

_ “Is this on? Let me check. Oh, it is. HELLO KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun screams as he focuses the camera on a sleeping Kyungsoo. “Hey! Wake up! It’s your coming of age! You’ll finally see if you can find your soulmate right now or if you have to wait like me.” _

"Dude, stop that." Chanyeol frowns as he takes the fourth bottle of soju from Baekhyun. It's been a month since The Soulmate Incident between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. And it's also been a month since Baekhyun succumbed into alcohol. Chanyeol can't even remember the last time his best friend was sober.

"Give that back, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams, attempting to reach for the bottle Chanyeol placed away from him. Baekhyun punches Chanyeol in the face quite hard that Chanyeol had to retaliate by pushing Baekhyun away. Baekhyun grabs at Chanyeol's collar and shakes him. "Give him back."

Chanyeol watches his best friend crumble down to the ground, sobbing and holding on to him desperately. Chanyeol kneels down and hugs Baekhyun. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I'm so sorry." 

That's the only thing Chanyeol can do. Apologize. They tried everything, asked even the sketchiest of places, but there was no answer as to what happened. Kyungsoo suffered heavy injuries from a car accident , and woke up remembering nothing of Baekhyun.

"He…he remembers everyone else. Everything else. Except me. His  _ fucking _ soulmate. Am I really his soulmate?" Baekhyun asks.

"You are, Baekhyun." Chanyeol answers.

Because Baekhyun really is. From the day Kyungsoo and Baekhyun met, everyone kind of knew they were meant to be together. The change in both of their eyes--that spark of recognition when you finally find the person on the other side of your string. The string disappears once you find your person who shall be your partner through thick and thin, for better or worse. And even if you put aside the soulmate thing, the both of them love each other so much. You can feel it in their small forehead kisses, and sweet smiles directed at the other when they are not looking.

"I want to help Kyungsoo remember me, Chanyeol. But every time I see him look at me as if I am a stranger, it hurts. It  _ breaks me _ ." Baekhyun says quietly.

"Baekhyun, I know. I see how much you're hurting. But running away from this? You have to stay strong. For you and  Kyungsoo. He also feels really bad for not remembering you." Chanyeol replies carefully.

"I know that,” Baekhyun lets a tired laugh escape his lips. “I guess I should really stop hiding away, huh?" 

"Yeah and stop drinking way too much. You have to take care of yourself too, you know?" Chanyeol lightly slaps Baekhyun's cheeks.

\---

"Why can't I remember him?" Kyungsoo whispers to himself as he stares at the wall of his apartment on his couch. He moved out of their shared home, much to Baekhyun's visible distress.

Meokmul barks at him.

"You miss Mongryong, huh?" Kyungsoo asks. "I can even remember his dog. But not him."

Meokmul proceeds to his owner and silently comforts him with tiny licks. Kyungsoo pulls Meokmul on his lap and cooed at her. A sudden knock at his door grabbed his attention soon after. Kyungsoo walks towards the door.

"Oh hey." Kyungsoo says, smiling a bit.

It's Chanyeol.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Want to go out for dinner? There's a new restaurant open by the end of the block." Chanyeol asks nervously. "Uh… Baekhyun will be there too."

"Sure." Kyungsoo says lightly. "I'll just go and get my coat."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

\---

The night's cold breeze tainted Kyungsoo's cheeks pink. The restaurant Chanyeol tagged him along to is packed. Kyungsoo's eyes roam around and saw Baekhyun silently watching Jongdae tell a story animatedly with his whole body. Chanyeol gestured towards them and Kyungsoo followed him towards the table.

"Hello." Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo softly, with a faint smile that makes Kyungsoo feel warm and welcome. He pats the seat next to him and Kyungsoo seats there. Chanyeol and Jongdae immersed themselves in a playful conversation about work, completely forgetting the whole reason for the dinner.

"Good evening. How are you?" Kyungsoo asks, and he immediately thinks it's a dumb question. He did forget the existence of Baekhyun which he knows Baekhyun did not take very well.

"Hmmm, to be honest I'm not fine." Baekhyun looks away and plays with the peas on his plate. "But listen, if you want, I mean—"

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, who, for some unknown reason, is hiding his face away from Kyungsoo.

"I wanna invite you for coffee tomorrow?" Baekhyun finally says, looking up at Kyungsoo. "I mean I want to at least be your friend. I want you to get to know me…again. If that…if that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Kyungsoo responded.

“That’s kinda nice. That’s good.” Baekhyun gives out a sigh of relief and a smile. Kyungsoo smiles back.

“Hey! What do you guys wanna eat?” Jongdae asks, while snapping his fingers at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol laughs warmly.

\--

“One black coffee with vanilla, and one caramel macchiato.” Baekhyun says to the cashier. It’s exactly been a year since he had been hanging out with Kyungsoo again. He still feels a pang in his chest whenever he got the urge to confess his love for the other boy because he can’t put too much pressure on Kyungsoo like that. He knows Kyungsoo is definitely trying his best to remember what they were before the incident. Baekhyun is there to help him along the way.

But he still feels it, the creeping feeling of loneliness. That big chunk of his heart—gone. Even the slightest hint of a memory of their shared moments, he can feel his breathing become more difficult, like he is suffocating. Like the weight of the world is crushing him. Sometimes, getting up in the morning is already a chore and Baekhyun would rather sleep and forget the world than face a new day without his soulmate by his side.

“Here you go sir.” The cashier gave Baekhyun his order.

Baekhyun walks towards the table where Kyungsoo is at.

“Here you go. I still wonder, even after all these years, why you drink that poison.” Baekhyun says giving the Americano to Kyungsoo.

“It tastes good, what are you saying?” Kyungsoo chuckles and Baekhyun makes a face.

“Anyways, I need to give you something.” Baekhyun rummages in his bag and gave Kyungsoo a USB.

“What’s that?”

“It’s uhh… a gift. From me. You have to watch it.” Baekhyun says.

“Okay. Thank you.” Kyungsoo replies.

“You know what I read in the internet yesterday about a legend.  They say if you haven't found your soulmate or if they ever leave you, at some point, your own life will be cut short. It’s never proven because no one ever really have trouble finding their soulmate and no one ever leaves their soulmate.” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo.

“That’s not true.” Kyungsoo frowns.

“It even says that the reason is because the person’s heart continues breaking with time without their soulmate. But, hey, you didn’t leave me, yeah? You’re still in front of me and somehow we managed to be friends! Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m…I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says, looking down.

“Hey,” Baekhyun moves to the chair beside Kyungsoo’s. “Hey, it’s a stupid legend. Plus, the internet is full of fake news. And, as I said, you’re right here beside me, yeah?”

Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun ruffles his hair.

“Yah!”

“So, you want a cake? Their specialty today is blueberry cheesecake.”

\--

Kyungsoo opens his laptop and inserts the USB Baekhyun gave him, heart pounding.

  


Baekhyun kissed him.

  


In the forehead.

  


They parted ways and he is still reeling over it. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why his reaction was like that. Is it a step closer to remembering his past with Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo opens the folder in the USB. It’s filled with lots of videos.

He clicks the first file.

_ “Is this on? Let me check. Oh, it is. HELLO KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun screams, focusing the camera on a sleeping Kyungsoo. “Hey! Wake up! It’s your coming of age! You’ll finally see if you can find your soulmate right now or if you have to wait just like me.” _

_ Kyungsoo just groans and swats Baekhyun’s camera away. _

_ “Come on!” Baekhyun continues to shake Kyungsoo. _

_ Kyungsoo angrily sits up and he looked ready to hit Baekhyun any second. _

_ And then his eyes changed, into wide, surprised ones. _

_ Tears started flowing down his cheeks. “You…” Kyungsoo whispers. _

_ Baekhyun drops the camera on the bed and it somehow, luckily, still focused on Kyungsoo, and now Baekhyun too who kissed Kyungsoo sweetly. _

_ “It’s you.” Baekhyun laughs, hugging his soulmate. _

_ \-- _

Kyungsoo exited the video, his breathing labored and his eyes glassy with unshed tears. He clicks on the next one.

\--

_ “Go on. Play.” Kyungsoo’s voice urges. Baekhyun is sitting on a brand new keyboard Kyungsoo bought for him. _

_ “Why do you need to put it on video?” Baekhyun whines. _

_ “Because you said you wrote this song for me. So, I want to take a video and watch it again and again.” Kyungsoo huffs. _

_ “I can always sing it to you.” _

_ “Just sing it Baekhyun.” _

_ “Fine. Here it goes.” _

_ “Hello, you came to me _

_ Giving me your shy scent _

_ In my hazy dream _

_ You were shining, dazzling _

_ With a fluttering heart, without knowing _

_ I went to you, step by step _

_ And I stayed by your side” _

_ Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo while singing. _

_ “My heart melts at your smile _

_ When our eyes meet _

_ My heart pounds _

_ Oh remember my smile in your heart _

_ Think about it several times a day _

_ Oh words I want to say you to _

_ You’re beautiful” _

_ “Whoa, Soo! Why are you crying?” Baekhyun rushed towards Kyungsoo and the video was cut. _

  


_ \-- _

  


Kyungsoo knows why he cried. He cried now, too, just watching it on video. He sees how much Baekhyun adores him. How much he  _ loves _ him. It’s in Baekhyun’s eyes and Kyungsoo’s mind wanders o the day he asked Baekhyun who he is. How those same eyes show how slowly Baekhyun is breaking from the inside. And it hurts Kyungsoo that he can’t do anything about it.

  


He feels so helpless.

  


\--

_ “Hi, Kyungsoo. This is your Baekhyunnie. I know you don’t remember who I am and I distanced myself from you for the past few weeks. I lived with my own thoughts because I thought it was better than living in a world where you don’t know me but I know you. I hope you understand I—Chanyeol knocked some sense to me. Could you believe? That big oaf actually gave me good advice! I know that if you were my Kyungsoo, you would get mad and snap at me if you saw the state I let myself be in. Anyways, I just want to tell you that I’ll try my best to be your friend again. I missed you more than I should. I’ll never leave your side. Ever. Because I love you. Forever, until my last breath. I’m sorry if this is gonna be a burden to you but—I’ll just lay it out there. That’s all.” _

  


_ Baekhyun scratches his head, looking awkwardly at the camera before moving to turn it off. _

  


\--

Kyungsoo closes the laptop. As he looks at his hands, he sees a string, crimson red, flickering before his eyes. He stands up abruptly and grabbed his coat.

  


He runs to find where the end of the string is and he sees the end—it is broken. He grabbed the end, ran where Baekhyun was supposed to be and sees the other end of the broken string a few steps from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's once shared apartment.

  


"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo calls out, as he reconnects the strings with a tight knot. Suddenly, everything about Baekhyun, down to the last details, came like a wave to him. His head hurts so bad but he has to see Baekhyun. He  _ needs _ to.

  


"Baekhyun!"

  


_ They say if you haven't found your soulmate or if they ever leave you, at some point, your own life will be cut short. _

  


"Byun Baekhyun! I remember!" Kyungsoo shouts happily as he barged in the apartment.

  


_ It’s never proven because no one ever really have trouble finding their soulmate and no one ever leaves their soulmate _

  


"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo cries out, seeing Baekhyun on the floor clutching at his chest. He rushes to him in an instant.

  


“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo…it…hurts so…so…bad…” Baekhyun says, crying.

  


“Baekhyun. I remember.” Kyungsoo smiles through his tears.

  


“You do?” Baekhyun places his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

  


“Yes. I do, Baekhyun, I do. And I promise I won’t forget again. Ever.”

  


“I’m glad.” Baekhyun moves in to kiss Kyungsoo before his hand hits the ground and Kyungsoo wails.

  


\--

  


Legends say if you haven't found your soulmate or if they ever leave you, at some point, your own life will be cut short. It’s never proven because no one ever really have trouble finding their soulmate and no one ever leaves their soulmate.

  


But  _ Yuè Lǎo _ , the old lunar matchmaker god is said to give the two souls another chance in another lifetime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo how was it? Comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
